


I Don't Want To Go

by Animegreywolf95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angels, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Original Character(s), Redemption, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot! Heart didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted forever, but forever wasn't enough. Alastor x OC
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Don't Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the random one-shot

I didn’t want to go.

I didn’t want to leave.

I wanted to stay.

I wanted to be here.

I wanted to be with him.

Alas...this could not be so.

Redemption. I didn’t think it possible. I wanted to try. I wanted to be redeemed. Leave this land. Go somewhere better.

That was then.

Now, I want to stay.

I wanted to stay in this land of suffering because of him. He was my reason to stay here. My reason to keep living. I love him. I would never stop loving him. He is my everything.

I thought nothing of it. The good deeds that I accomplished. The part of my soul I was cleansing. The good behavior I was on. I didn’t get angry. I didn’t fight. I didn’t drink. I was redeeming myself.

I didn't realize it

Till it was too late.

I didn’t want to go.

I didn’t want to leave.

I had done the impossible. Charlie had succeeded in her hotel. She accomplished something that no one thought was possible.

But what was the cost of this?

Success? A chance to prove others wrong? To not be seen as a failure? Happiness? Joy?

NO

All that was accomplished...was heartbreak.

Not only for me, but for him as well.

I was the first one he ever loved. To open his feelings up to. To show a side of himself that he never knew he had. Feelings he has never felt. Good things.

I love him. He loved me.

Yet here we were. Stuck in time it felt. It all happened so quickly but slow at the same time.

I didn’t want to go.

I didn’t want to leave.

A simple walk in the garden behind the hotel turned into something so much more. I was holding his hand. He kissed it. He kissed me.

Before I knew it...my hand was ripped from his own.

We didn’t see it coming. Our eyes were closed when it happened because we were lost in a kiss. We never saw the light, nor did we see the two that descended. Until they grabbed me. Ripping me from his hold.

He reacted and went to grab a hold of my hand again. He pulled me back down and out of the grasps of the two that wanted to take me.

Tears already were falling down my face. No. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. I was dreaming. It had to be. I can’t leave him.

He held me close. Wrapped me in his arms. He wanted to hold me. He wanted to protect me. To fight off this enemy of ours for centuries. He tried to fight off the two that had appeared. Soon though more had shown up. Surrounding us. He was powerful, but I didn't want him dying because of me. I wouldn’t want that. Not to him.

I didn’t want to go.

I didn’t want to leave.

Soon I saw him crying as well. A rare sight to be seen. He never cried. I knew though, that this was hurting him. He felt heartbreak. He never wanted to feel this.

“Maybe you should go.” He whispered to me.

I shook my head at his words. “I don’t want to be without you.” I cried.

“They won’t stop until they have you dear. I can’t keep fighting them off...you have to go.” He unwrapped his arms from me, but I still held his jacket tight.

“I don’t want to go!” I yelled. “I want to be by your side!”

“That no longer can be the case my love. You have been chosen. You have been redeemed. You must go.” He placed a hand on my cheek and tried to wipe my tears away even though his own were falling down his face.

“I don’t want to leave you!” I leaned up to kiss him. “I love you, my buck.”

“I love you too, my little wolf, but this time...I can't help you.” He whispered to me.

He took my hands and pulled them off his jacket. My vice grip on him loosened and I started to cry more. He was giving me to them.

As he was away from me now, I felt hands grab a hold of my arms. His hands let go of mine. I struggled. I tried to fight against their hold.

I didn’t want to go.

I didn’t want to leave.

“No! No! Let me go!” I screamed as they held onto me.

Tears continued to fall down my face. I then felt myself being lifted from the ground. I screamed and kicked against them. I then felt my legs being grabbed as well.

“Alastor!” I looked down at him, his face was turned away from me.

He let me go. I was being lifted more above to ground.

“I don't want to go!” I yelled and tried to fight them. “Al! ALASTOR! PLEASE!”

I saw him finally look up at me and I saw the one side of his mouth turned up into a small smile. His tears feel down his face. Those were true. He loved me. He always would. I'm sure he didn't want to see me go, but I had no choice.

I had to go.

I had to leave.

I left him behind.

I was heartbroken

I no longer had a heart

My heart was left down there in hell...with him.

* * *

“Heart! Wake up!”

I snapped my eyes open. My body jumping up to a sitting position. My breath was quick. Sweat covered my body. I felt my eyes wet with tears. My hands were gripping onto something.

Well someone.

I was gasping for air. My chest heaved. My heart pounded against my chest and I could hear it in my ears.

Hands laid on my arms, holding me up. I then felt hands on my face.

“Heart. Calm down. You're ok. You're here. With me.”

That voice.

I tried to focus. Tried to see. Was it him? No? It couldn't be. He was gone.

“Alastor?” I gasped out as my tears continued.

“I'm here, my wolf. It's fine. It was just a nightmare.”

My gasps eventually evened out. I was catching my breath. The hands on my face moved down to my neck. I felt a forehead get put against mine.

My vision was clearing finally. My mind is not as foggy. I feel I was ok.

Soon...he came into view. His red eyes looked at me with so much worry. So much fear. That was something I never saw in his eyes.

“Alastor?” I asked again. My tears continued to fall. “You're here? I’m here?”

My hands on his arm's went to wrap around him in a tight embrace. I ended up pushing him backwards in bed and I was laying on top of him. I cried. I cried onto his chest. No words were said. I just cried and cried hard. Alastor didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Running his hands down my back and threw my hair.

Once I got most of my crying out, I lifted my head to look at Alastor. “Scared. I was so scared.” I whispered out. “I was taken away from you. I was taken from here.” I then took a pause and a few deep breaths. Alastor was just letting me talk it out. I wiped tears from my eyes the best I could. I looked at him. “I got redeemed. So they came down to take me. I was taken away from you.”

“Is that why you were screaming my name?” Alastor finally asked.

“I was screaming?” I looked at him in shock.

He nodded, “Loud actually. That's why I wanted to wake you up.” The deer demon put a hand on my cheek. “It was all a nightmare my love. You are safe here with me at home.”

“Home.” I breathed out in a sigh as I put my head back down on Alastor. “Home never sounded so great to me as it does now.”

“I’d never let them take you darling.” He told me.

“I know, that’s why I was upset when you did. At the same time we started to get surrounded and I didn't want you hurt.” I explained.

“I’d die trying to protect you my wolf.” Alastor chuckled.

Then what got my attention was the sound of the door opening. We both perked our ears up and looked over to see the door swing open slightly.

We saw someone peck around the door. It was Elena, “Daddy? Is mommy ok? I heard screaming.” The girl asked softly.

Sitting up in bed I looked to the 4-year-old girl in the doorway, she had a night shirt on, her stuffed deer tucked in her one arm as she looked at us afraid.

“Elena.” I whispered as I looked at her. I felt my tears build up again as I saw the girl. My tail wagged and I just smiled. “I'm ok sweetie. Mommy just had a nightmare is all.” I then held my arms out to her. “Come here my girl.”

Elena just walked over and stood by the end of the bed. I reached down and picked her up to put her on my lap. I put my hand through her red hair a moment.

“You want a hug mommy?” Elena wondered.

I smiled down at her sadly with my ears to the side. “You know...I’d love one.”

The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaving the stuffed deer on the bed. I then felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked to see Alastor hugging me as well.

I buried my face into the girl’s hair and held her close. My tears still fell but I was honestly feeling better.

“Stay with me.” I cried. “I don't want to lose you.”

“We will be right here my love.” Alastor whispered to me.

“I won't leave you.” Elena added.

“Thank you.” I sobbed.

The girl pulled away a little, “Can I sleep in here with you?”

“Absolutely you can.” I answered her. “Come, let's get back to bed then.”

Elena nodded and crawled to the middle of the bed.

“Elena, can mommy sleep in the middle tonight?” I smiled at her. “I promise not to let anything get you from the side.”

“Sure.” She said happily and moved over to my side. “I know you like daddy hugging you at night.”

“And boy do I need it.” I whispered.

Alastor laid back down on his side of the bed and I went to lay beside him. I laid closer to the deer demon as he wrapped his arms around me and I pulled Elena closer to me. Soon we were all snuggled up in bed together.

Alastor put his head on top of mine. “I love you my wolf.” He whispered in my ear. “You're not going anywhere. You're here with us forever.”

“I love you too and don’t plan on going anywhere.” I whispered back. I played with Elena's hair until the girl feel back asleep. Alastor gave me a kiss on my ear before I heard him fall asleep as well.

Home, right where I belonged. Between my husband and my daughter. I fit right here and nowhere else.

I wasn't going to go.

I wasn't going to leave.

I was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wants going to add this last part, but I decided to anyway. I wanted to too be angsty but then a friend gave me the idea of adding the ending. So I hope you enjoy.


End file.
